Talk:Kirby and the Rainbow Curse
I basically made this page for future purposes, so it could be edited with more information later. You may delete this, but I just thought I'd contribute to this game page. Leafthekirby (talk) 17:48, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I understand. Although, since its going to be more than half a year before this game comes out and there's only a minute of info of it that we really know of, it sadly has to be deleted. Not being an admin, all I can do is put up the template. Iqskirby (talk) 18:07, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Guys, at least let's put the info we know. GreenKirby213 20:37, June 10, 2014 (UTC) That's odd, why didn't my signature work? GreenKirby213 ''What'' did you say? 20:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :This page should remain open so long as nobody jumps the guns and publishes other pages for the content revealed. It makes sense to keep an article about an upcoming game because fans of the series will want to read as much as they can about it. But that doesn't mean it's in exemplary shape at the moment. Let's all do our part and clean it up for 2015, shall we? NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 23:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Needs to be edited The rocket ability isn't new. It was in Kirby Canvas Curse and Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Also the links to Submarine need to be removed--it's not the same as the metamortex, it's a copy ability! I would edit myself but my Wii U is giving me trouble and I lack a computer at my disposal. GreenKirby213 ''What'' did you say? 03:46, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :I think we remove the links for now. We lack sufficient information at the moment, and these "Copy Abilities" (called "transformations" by E3) are quite similar to the Metamortex transformations from Kirby's Epic Yarn. We'll have to wait and see. :But on a separate note, I'm stoked that Grindarr returns in this game. HAL hasn't forgotten KMA. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 04:32, June 11, 2014 (UTC) 2nd trailer? Where did that promotional artwork come from? Has there been a 2nd trailer? GreenKirby213 ''What'' did you say? 00:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Name Does the name sound kinda odd to any of you guys? Sure, it kinda has the ring like Canvas Curse does, but it's kinda misleading. In Canvas Curse, Canvas corresponds with that fact that Kirby is trapped in a painted world. Curse is used to put a bad connotation to this idea, Kirby doesn't want to be in a painted world by Drawcia. But in Rainbow Curse, Rainbow doesn't correspond with the Clay theme at all, and Curse seems to be contradicted by the fact that Kirby is smiling. Sure, he smiles in the Japanese games, but Canvas Curse went under Kirby Touch & Go or something like that. On a similar note, this appears to be a box art picture for English releases, as the title is in English, not in Japanese. What do you guys think? Iqskirby (talk) 15:28, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, the name feels iffy to me. Not only am I kinda embarrassed to say the name aloud at GameStop, it also doesn't follow suit with Kirby '& T'he Amazing Mirror. It's bound to confuse someone at least. I'm guessing the 'rainbow' part relates to the story or is a reference to the rainbow lines he rides. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 18:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Uhhhhh.... drawcia? Will she return? I hope so... TheDawnFan (talk) 21:58, July 17, 2014 (UTC) So this is just Canvas Curse and Epic Yarn combined. Tank looks awesome!-The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 21:55, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Promotional Artwork If you look at the promotional artwork, you can see a star attached to a baloon. Whats the point of that exactly? The other stars seem to be floating in the air fine. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 21:35, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Dede Devious Some close-ups -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 21:39, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Should this be added to the Trivia section? So I re-watched the second trailer to see if maybe I could get an extra picture for this wiki when I noticed something during Kirby's tank transformation. What happened was the paint girl drew a brown tank on the easel and then transferred it onto Kirby, but then this happened: It looks almost exactly like Rick. A second later, the girl squashes Kirby into the tank form and gives him his red-and-pink color scheme back, but considering Rick and the tank both go on land... Does that mean the rocket and submarine transformations will have a Coo and Kine cameo respectively? This is just me speculating, though, so I'm wondering whether or not this should go in the trivia section for this page. KirbyFan97 (talk) 02:32, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I noticed the Rick cameo as well, but I never even considered Kine and Coo. Very astute of you, KirbyFan97! I do believe Rick's trivia section could use an update. We'll do the same for the other two Animal Friends when we have evidence. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 04:59, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Enemy Hidden in the Trailer Here is a ghost-ish enemy found before a split-second transition in the first KatRC trailer. Enjoy. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 21:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) The fairy girl's name? While I was watching the Japanese trailer (the one I put on the page recently), I noticed a text bubble appearing beside the paint fairy, reading エリーヌ (Erīnu). It doesn't translate to anything specific, and the Japanese Kirby Wiki seems to use this as the fairy's name. Should we add this to the page for now or should we wait until we get a localized name? KirbyFan97 (talk) 16:36, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :For now, lets just refer to her as she is now. Not like she has a page yet. In about a month, when the game is out in Japan, then we might do something more. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 17:10, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Japanese Content I'm stating this ahead of time. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe took four months to localize, and during that time, Japanese names ran amok here. It was a real hassle correcting it all when the English game released. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse will come out in North America two weeks after it launches in Japan. Let's not repeat 2014. It sounds weird to say this, but if you guys run across Japanese names for stages and characters before the NA version launches, I'd encourage you to ignore them. I feel we should refer to everything as "unnamed fill-in-the-blank" until we have authentic English names. Trust me, most or all of the characters will be named thanks to the collectible figurines in the game. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 22:50, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :I too, didn't want any spreading of Japanese content around here, knowing a bit of what happened last time. I also don't want such to happen again for spoilers sake. I've had quite the spoilers in my past games I've played: Kid Icarus: Uprising's entire plot, the inclusion of Dark Meta Knight in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Soul of Sectonia, and Master Core's debut in SSB4. I don't want anymore spoilers just because someone got their hands on Japanese content. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 00:35, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::We can't really stop anyone from submitting that kind of information, unfortunately, since it is genuine info we should document (Magolor's villainy was spoiled for me on Day 1). I'd be abusing my power if I punished such valuable edits... =( NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 01:54, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I see, which is why we will try to prevent them in the first place. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 02:02, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't think we should go that far. It is valid information, after all. If the entire reason we're stopping the flow of knowledge is "I don't want spoilers," that will make the entire Kirby Wiki team look immature. The best way to avoid spoilers is to not use sites with spoilers, or at least try to ignore them when they come up. It stinks, I know, but those are the only reasonable choices we have. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 04:10, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's valid, sure, I can see that; but I think we should just be patient and wait for the English release to do that stuff. Having to go through the trouble of translations and possible errors just because of impatience doesn't seem the most professional either. We'll see whether or not I get spoilers. I still monitor these articles, even though I know you also do that. It's part of my routine now. I'll try to get the game ASAP. Unfortunately just short on money to get it on Amazon. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 04:19, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I see where you're coming from on that. Tell you what: A few days before ''KatRC's Japanese release, I'll post an announcement on Kirby Wiki's homepage. It'll encourage editors not to add spoiler information. If spoiler stuff does come up, however, I'm not going to fight it. We may end up discussing this further in a few weeks; I'm flipping through a mental list of spoiler-avoidance options as we speak. ::::::Anybody else feel strongly about this topic? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 04:30, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I always try to avoid spoilers, so I don't like it when people do that. However, we should all realize that this is not the Japanese Kirby Wiki. Therefore, when it comes to names and spoilers, this is not a place where Japanese info should be solely relied on. Basically, my argument consists of the idea that 'Japanese game information belongs on a Japanese wiki'. What do you think? :::::::That's the way I see it, but I suppose it could still be viewed as valuable content. (Sadly. :|) On one final note, I think that making an announcement would be a valid way of trying to prevent these spoilers and name conundrums. Paul2 AHHHH! 13:54, January 14, 2015 (UTC) How does Nintendo do the animations without the clay running out? User:LuigiKartGamer :What exactly do you mean? If you're thinking they're using real clay, I'm not so sure. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 21:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Stages This is an advance message--we should probably hold off on creating the stage articles for a while, even after the game is released. When each individual stage is given a name, things get gritty. I feel that when we are creating them, they should all follow the [[Frozen Fantasy|''Kirby:]] ''Canvas'' ''Curse'' formula. In other words, they should all look more or less identical in structure. To best accomplish this, it may be wise to have one person create every stage article; that's 28 pages. However, this is only an idea. Perhaps we could collaborate when creating them. One person could lay the foundation in a workshop while the other person (or people) add the specific info to the General Information section. What does everyone think of this? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 04:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Seems fine to me. Consistency is something I most certainly love. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 04:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with you. This should be a collaborative effort. For one person to do it all would be WAY too much work. I'd be happy to help out with this project. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 12:31, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Then it's settled! I'll create a sub-page in my workshop to lay out the infoboxes and such for each stage--I quite enjoy doing a simple, mindless repeating and saying that I contributed. =) You guys can add the primary information to General Information. Screenshots can be handled by anyone. :::On a separate note, I think I'll upload the new logo now since KatRC is out in Japan. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 01:40, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Late My content may be a little late. I want to get a physical copy of the game, but I don't know when I'll get the opportunity. I don't intend to watch videos, be it new English ones or Japanese ones in which Zephiel is handling. I intend to play the game myself before I actually do something. Iqskirby Happy Valentine's Day! 01:45, February 21, 2015 (UTC) A bit of a conundrum On the wiki, what will we call the three 'transformations' in this game? I don't think we should call them 'transformations' or even 'forms', because those are already used to describe the abilities in ''Kirby's Epic Yarn! Yet, I cannot seem to think of another fitting one. What do you guys think? Should we call them transformations and just put 'Not to be confused with (etc.)' where necessary? Or should we find a different term, in-game or otherwise? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 13:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :We could do what we've done with the "Light," "Water,"and "Patch" pages. Light is a Copy Ability and a Top Ride course. Same goes for Water. Patch is a City Trial collectible, but also an element in Epic Yarn. The articles shall have parentheses in which state which game is being referred to. Iqskirby I'm wearing green. No pinching. 13:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Not to mention that the KEY ones are ''Metamortex transformations, which will help to break the confusion. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 00:17, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Whispy's Insect Assistants? The enemies shown here are summoned by Whispy in Blue Sky Palace. They appear to be an unnamed enemy. Should we give them a conjectural name, call them a variant of Bombzway (note the similar shape and wings), or just refer to them as "those bugs that Whispy summons?" I'm not sure what to do with them. Anybody got an idea? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 21:39, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :By all means, someone could make a page for this variant/entirely new enemy. If someone can look into the code of the game and find out the name, that would be great. Intresting findings! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 22:03, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you think the name Cyansect would work? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 02:40, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Sounds good enough to me. We've got the mix of words and meanings, and, personally, I don't think it looks that similar to Bombzway. We'll label it as this for now until we find disc data. Iqskirby I'm wearing green. No pinching. 02:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Items and Objects We seem to have a problem. When I go to the section about the items and objects, there's an error indicating that there're too many characters. Iqskirby Hi there. 21:50, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Should we make a spin attack page? Should we make a spin attack page? I figured that since it's Kirbys main form of attack in Canvas Curse and Rainbow Curse, we should make a page for it. And we already have pages for inhale and the slide attack, so I guess we should make a page for the spin too...but what would the page be called? Spin? Spin attack? Digi the Kirby fan 00:18, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Mm, I'm not so sure. It's only been featured in two games thus far, and there's not much we can really say about it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 01:08, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::It is true that it only appears in 2 games, but overhead only appears in 64, yet we have a page for it. It'd be fine to have. I believe its name is "tap dash." Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:30, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I'd have no problem with the creation of such a page, so long as we have enough to say about it. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:40, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Grab Hands Shouldn't Grab Hands be considered a mid-boss? They have their own music theme, and block you off from progressing further in the stage until you defeat them. They don't get enough recognition because they're a multiplayer-exclusive enemy. Auroraareas28 (talk) 19:20, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :You might be right. I'd classify them as Room Guarders which are still mid-bosses. I'm glad you brought that up. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 19:30, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I agree with you, now that you bring it up. It makes the most sense as a mid-boss. If the others agree, I think we should change the classification of Grab Hand. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] [[User_talk:Paul2|'Wrong holiday.']] 20:36, November 8, 2016 (UTC)